Reversible ratchet mechanisms, such as ratchet wrenches, are well-known and used. Typically there is a drive portion engageable with a work piece, for example, a bolt head. In general, a first rotational drive direction may be selected for the ratchet mechanism so that use of the tool applies torque when engaged with the bolt head and rotated in a first direction, while slipping or ratcheting when rotated in an opposing, second direction. A second rotational drive direction may be selected for the ratchet mechanism that is opposite the first drive direction, which then provides torque in the second direction, while slipping or ratcheting when rotated in the opposite first direction.
Conventional ratchet wrenches tend to have a ratcheting arc, i.e., a number of degrees the ratchet wrench head must to be rotated to provide the ratcheting function, such as between “clicks,” that can be quite large. This can be undesirable in low clearance and tight space situations where the available angle to rotate the tool head is relatively small. Often times, the available angle is so small that required arc travel for the ratchet is greater than the available angle, wherein the ratchet mechanism does not allow the tool to provide the requisite slip or ratcheting action.